Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the oldest child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell. History 'Background' Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is there oldest child out of there three children. He was born February 2nd, 2003, at the Halliwell Manor born a few weeks early. Wyatt is a little over a year and a half older than his younger brother, Chris Halliwell. Yet seven years older than his younger sister, Melinda Halliwell. His first name comes from his father, Leo Wyatt's last name. While his middle name comes from his godmother/aunt, Paige Matthews last name. Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders. Since Leo was Piper's whitelighter. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper was later surprised that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Wyatt and his younger brother and sister inherited the power of three in 2021, after his parents and aunts died. Wyatt with the help of Chris cast a spell on Melinda to make her forget what Potter had done and the trauma he caused her. He then bound the power of three with him and his siblings until they were needed. So they could try and live a somewhat normal life. 'Life as a Halliwell' Alternate Futures |-|Dark Future= It was revealed that in the future, Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. When Prue wound up pregnant by his supposed to best friend, Damien he killed him. Which devistated Prue to the point where she killed herself. Though he wanted Chris, the Whitelighter from the future, to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he was closest to. However, Chris was able to escape and return to the present to attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:'The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:'The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. *'Projection:'The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. **'Power Swapping:' The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. **'Summoning:' The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are **'Technopathy': The ability to control technology with one's mind. **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt conjured a dragon twice. **'Pyrokinesis: '''The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. **'Shrinking:' The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. **'Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other beings from one place to another *Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. **'Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Wyatt is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **'''Crushing: The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. He is able to crush objects and powers. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:'The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:'The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Wyatt has been able to do this since before he was born. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. *'Glamouring: '''The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Wyatt and his brother and sister which enhances their powers. Family Tree Notes *Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from his father, Leo Wyatt and Matthew from his aunt, Paige Matthews. *Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper. *Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. *Wyatt's favorite toy growing up is his teddy bear, Wuvey. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, his unborn cousin and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. *Wyatt and his cousin Parker were born at a time when their parents had no magic. *Wyatt is an Aquarius *He didn't have a name until he was three weeks old. Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Halliwell Family Category:Piper and Leo's Family Category:Charmed One Category:Whitelighter